gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Adventura
Background Born Enrique Quintana in in 1987, Tony "Content" Adventura became one of the most notorious actors and radio personalities of the early 21st century. He came to the on a barge, landing in Liberty City in the autumn with his family in 1998, at age eleven. Due to his illegal immigration, they had to bribe officials because they were without a travel license. Claiming they escaped from and did a pre-departure cleanup of all baggage, the Quintana family were allowed into Liberty City by law. The family settled in East Holland, where young Enrique soon embarked upon a petty life of crime: He became involved with a local Italian gang known as the , which was an associate of the Pavano Family. Wanting Enrique to live a fair and honest life compared to his, Nasio Quintana enrolled him in a community high school. Not able to speak English with an accent, Enrique was bullied and struggled in middle-school. He preferred to learn and media and learned how to make it on the streets of Liberty City's Lower East Side. His father, Nasio, made his very first instrument: a piece of board with fishing lines for strings. Enrique had a habit of making instruments out of everything he could find. At age sixteen, he joined the student radio and stayed host until graduation. The students approved of this as he had a unique blend of American and Dominican accents, which was both easy-listening and strict at the same time. After graduating, Enrique underwent an process, officially converting his name to his stage epithet, Tony Adventura. He was hired by San Juan Sounds in early 2005 as they needed a young, cheap host until a more professional host could be located. He worked as the host and was on a mechanics course at the same time, which the radio manager disapproved of because Tony would be tired on-air occasionally. While he attended his mechanics course for some time, he managed a budding criminal career as well. The teenage Adventura befriended Hispanic drug cartel members, who would become important allies. He also became affiliated with Chico Mendes' criminal operation, Los Santos Vagos; sending them low-budget cars for skim money. Adventura got involved in illicit vehicle distribution through his course, which led to his first arrest on October 18, 2005. Being inexperienced, he was caught with illegal imports and served two months at a reformatory for the crime. He got acquitted and fired from San Juan Sounds and blindly sought revenge on whoever replaced him, blaming them. With his connections, they smuggled him an unmarked rifle and three magazines. On the morning of January 6, 2006, Adventura, jealous about being replaced by , fired an at him during a drive-by. Ramón was hit and rolled beneath a parked van, presumed dead by Adventura who later fled Liberty City to Los Santos and the welcome of the underground. Adventura's trial was going to be charges of assault with a deadly weapon and aggravated assault. Later that day, it was announced that the case was dismissed because Ramón refused to cooperate with authorities. Ramón refused to authenticate that the shooter was Adventura and claimed that he was "out of town". Subsequently, the prosecution in the armed assault case was forced to drop the charges against Tony Adventura. ~Work In Progress~ Personality Police Database information Surname: Adventura First Name: Enrique Age: 26 Place of Birth: Affiliations: Known associate of criminal syndicates. Criminal Record: *2005 - - Possession of illicit Japanese Import *2006 - - Illegal Theft with Criminal Intent *2008 - - Driving While Heavily Intoxicated *2013 - - Manslaughter while Street Racing Notes: *Immigrated to the US from Dominica in the late 90s. *Suspected individual in 2006 shooting. *Resident of East Los Santos. *Believed to be involved in Hispanic Organized Crime. *Suspected of white collar crimes. *Known street race enthusiast. *Connections with known gangsters Frederico Nathan and Pedro Martinez. Quotes Trivia * Tony Adventura is one of the honored celebrities and has a place on the Vinewood Walk of Fame under the Movie Actor category, mostly since his acting career was more successful than his radio career. *The shooting of Ramón Ayala ( ) is based off an actual event, though the event has been scripted to fit the timeline and is non-canon. *The full name uses ; the paternal family name is Quintana and the anglicized family name is Adventura. Category:Protagonists Category:Heist Crew in The After Dark Scene